


one bet many regret

by jagseun



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Drinking, M/M, Pleather, Rimming, Smut, ass eating, washing machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagseun/pseuds/jagseun
Summary: Bambam is desperate to get Jinyoung to stop dressing like an old man, especially when they're attending up a huge party together.  A run-in with a hot stranger in a changing room leads towards a day filled with many regrets and a little bit of satisfaction.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101
Collections: Spring Blooms: MarkJin Fic Fest 2020





	one bet many regret

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Bambam finally took Jinyoung out shopping, because he couldn't stand the way his friend wore three sets of clothes alternately - he claimed that it was the reason Jinyoung is single for such a long time already. After trying on another outfit, Jinyoung walks out of a dressing room asking "Bam, don't you think those pants are too tight around my butt---?", but instead of Bambam waiting for him outside and answer, a handsome stranger is staring at him. 
> 
> To my prompter: Your prompt was super cute! I didn't really keep it fluffy but hopefully the smut isn't too much for you! Much humour though. I had fun writing it. ^^
> 
> To my beta: Truly a legend, saved my life, thanks for your service queen, my love for you is as big as Jinyoung's ass.
> 
> To the fic fest organizers: Y'all the best for giving me all this markjin content, truly, please return every year I'll be out here writing markjin in my fifties.

“Why are we doing this?” Jinyoung asked as Bambam alternated between two different shirts in his hands, holding them up against Jinyoung’s body.

“Do you even need to ask?” Bambam said, deciding both were out of the question. “I’m not letting you show up to a party with me dressed like a middle-aged accountant who works overtime to avoid his wife and kids.”

“I dress normally, I don’t need to wear expensive, frilly...” Jinyoung looked at Bambam up and down, biting back the word ‘tacky’. “... shiny clothes. You probably wouldn’t understand-”

“Jinyoung, I’m not trying to dress you like me, you cannot pull that off.” Jinyoung didn’t know why he was mildly offended by that. Bambam pulled two more shirts off the rack, held them up in the air, sighed, then put them back. “You need to dress like you’re in your twenties. I don’t even think I’ve seen your forearms before.”

“There’s nothing special about my forearms.”

“Really, you spend hours a day in the gym and you don’t have any desire to show any of it off?” Bambam walked around him. “Even in those ugly dress pants, I know you have assets you’re letting go to waste.”

“I like these pants…”

“I know, considering you’ve worn them at least five days this week.” 

“I-I washed them.”

“You don’t need to lie, I’m only here to judge your fashion sense, not your personal hygiene.” Bambam pulled another shirt off the rack, a slim fit turtleneck. “Look, this covers up a lot but it’ll show those nice arm outlines, would you consider it?”

“It’s almost summer, why would I wear a turtleneck? Wouldn’t I look odd?”

“This is why you’re single!” Bambam yelled, throwing the shirt back on the rack. “I give up!”

“Am I off the hook?” Jinyoung said, ignoring Bambam’s mini tantrum. He didn’t know why he thought it was essential to date someone when he wasn’t even interested in a relationship. Men, for the most part, were trash, if his past dating experience was any indication. He was planning to stay away from the dating scene and men in general for a long long time. 

“You’re off the hook, and definitely not hooking up anytime soon.” Bambam said, throwing all the shirts he had picked up on random racks and storming towards the front entrance.

Jinyoung, now feeling slightly bad he made him so upset, did not want to deal with Bambam ignoring him all night, so he looked around and pulled a pair of pants off the rack. Bambam style for sure. “Wait, how about these, I’ll buy them if you want.”

“Stop joking around, you wouldn’t wear those.”

“I’ll wear them if you stop harassing me.” Jinyoung was holding up a pair of pleather pants, most likely skin-tight.

“Okay, then go try them on,” Jinyoung was about to go pay for them, take them home, and burn them, but Bambam knew him too well at this point. “You can’t buy pleather pants without making sure they fit.”

Jinyoung sighed, knowing very well he had gotten himself into this mess. “Fine, I’ll be right back.” He made sure the size was correct before dragging himself to the fitting room.

He had to stare at the pants for a few moments, trying to muster the energy to even attempt to get into this… thing. Bambam was so skinny it was probably much easier for him to rock this style, but Jinyoung’s own muscled thighs and calves were probably not going to slide in as effortlessly.

Jinyoung painstakingly slid his first leg in, trying to ignore how the material felt against his skin. The stretch was almost nonexistent, clinging to him like plastic wrap. They did fit though, the exact opposite of the pants Jinyoung just changed from. There was not a single curve you couldn’t see, the pants stretched to the max trying to get around his backside. Honestly, it was kind of a look, but definitely not something Jinyoung was ready to present to the entire world.

He didn’t even want to leave the change room looking like this. “Bambam?” Jinyoung opened the door just a sliver, hoping Bambam would be standing right in front. “Bambam??” Jinyoung opened the door more, spotting that gaudy bleached blond hair of his standing way too damn far away.

Jinyoung immediately walked out, poking him in the back forcefully, the compacting anger reflected in his flick. He was thankful that the changing room wasn’t crowded that day. “Bam, don’t you think these pants are too tight around my butt-” Jinyoung only realized then as the man turned around that he was most definitely not Bambam.

The man wore a similar black shirt and skinny jeans, the only difference being he was clearly wearing a name tag that said  _ Mark _ and he was about a trillion times more handsome (in his probably biased opinion) than Bambam. Not even in a  _ wow this guy is above average _ , no, this guy could’ve been a cover model in his spare time.

The man didn’t say anything at first, simply eyeing him up and down. “Did you... want another size-” 

“Sorry!” Jinyoung squeaked out before sidestepping him and full-on running from the absolute mortification he was going through. Did that really happen, not only in front of a stranger but the most handsome guy he had seen in the last millennium?

Jinyoung immediately pulled that thought back. Not interested in dating, not interested in guys, nope, not even remotely. He was probably trash at heart, pretty faces meant nothing to him.

Speaking of pretty faces, where in the world was Bambam? He left his phone in the pocket of his pants in the change room as he didn’t think he'd be running for his life just moments later. Now he was walking through this crowded clothing store hoping that nobody was looking too closely at the pleather material that was definitely pulling tightly and slipping into all his crevices.

He couldn’t risk going back though, still afraid that Mark model guy would be there, ready to laugh his ass off over how stupid Jinyoung was. No, he couldn’t handle that. He could at least use Bambam as cover when he eventually had to go back. 

He had almost speed-walked through the entire store when he finally spotted Bambam, across from the shop they were in buying bubble tea for himself in a different store. “Bambam!” He yelled, hoping he wouldn’t draw too much unnecessary attention to himself.

Bambam didn’t hear him, his AirPods tucked neatly in his ears. Great. Why did he pick now to get bubble tea? Did he think it would take him that long to get into these pants? He really hoped nobody was stealing any of his belongings. They probably weren’t, but that didn’t stop the anxiousness from bubbling up inside of him. 

“Bambam!” He yelled a little louder, this time drawing a bit more attention to himself. He immediately started walking, trying to look casual again, until he stepped one step too far and his pants triggered the store alarm system. 

Shit. He forgot that was a thing.

He quickly stepped back inside the store, the employees walking towards him looking almost confused- as if they’ve never heard the alarm go off before. Was he the first person to almost accidentally steal something? Everyone was staring now. 

“I wasn’t- I just stepped into it by accident-” He quickly spoke, the flush of his cheeks evident and the clenching of his ass cheeks not really helping the pants situation either. 

“Okay,” The employee stared at him, hopefully feeling the agony he was in, and he shut the alarm off without any questions. “Be more careful next time.” He was thankful for employees who didn’t care about their jobs.

“Wow, you liked the pants enough you tried to steal them?” Bambam said, sipping at the drink in his hand.

“Why the hell did you go so far-”

“Whoa,” Bambam did a circle around him. “Those pants are made for you.”

“No they are not, they are way too tight around-” Jinyoung felt a chill run down his back as he remembered his run-in with not-Bambam earlier. “Nevermind, we need to get back to the changing room. I left my stuff there.”

“Why did you leave your stuff there? That’s not a very smart way to steal a pair of pants.”

“I was only out there because someone decided to leave me here alone!” Jinyoung rarely got this frustrated, but he was about done with this day. “Also, there was this guy with this tacky bleach-blond hair-”

“Bleach blond is NOT tacky.”

“Anyway, I kind of embarrassed myself in front of him and had to run away, which is why I’m out here in the pants, and I need you to distract him so I can get back to the changing room without having to talk to him again.”

“You ran? That’s super unlike you, how bad could it have been?”

“Listen, it was bad, and he was hot, and I need you to help me end this misery so I can go home and get ready for this party which is undoubtedly going to be another night of socializing and pain.” Jinyoung was fragile.

“Wait, did you say he was hot?” Bambam started walking faster. “Now I have to see, I haven’t heard you say you think anyone is hot in a while.”

Jinyoung cursed at himself, why was he saying unnecessary and incredibly stupid things? “I take that back, he’s not that hot, don’t think too much into it.”

“I need to know what your type is- this is valuable information.” 

“Please, stop talking, and get in there.” Jinyoung felt a migraine coming on.

He let Bambam go in first and after five minutes he tried to sneak in. Bambam was chatting up the guy, probably talking about what boxed hair bleach was the best or something, didn’t matter. He walked into the changing room with the utmost stealth, and he had thought he was home free until he heard a voice behind him.

“Hey!” Gulp. That was not Bambam. “You left your stuff in the changing room with the door wide open, I put it behind the counter so it would be safe.”

“Oh.” Jinyoung turned around robotically, ignoring Bambam trying to hold in giggles. “Thanks.”

“It’s no problem.” Mark pulled all of his belongings (including his pants, yikes) out and put them on the counter. “Um,” Mark started, but he took a moment to speak again. “I don’t think the pants are too tight, they look good on you.”

Jinyoung had to process that sentence over and over again before he fully registered what was said. The burning sensation in his face was at its peak, his skin was probably melting off. Hot guy, extremely hot guy, kind of saying he was hot too? In tight pants.

It’s too bad that he was already mortified to the point there was no way he could look this guy in the eye again.

“Oh, okay,” He said lamely as he snatched his stuff off the counter and walked away. He heard Mark try to get another word in but he ignored it. There was no coming back from this.

Jinyoung peeled the pants off him, cringing at the amount of sweat build up from all the running around the store he did that day. 

Bambam had to almost hit a light jog to catch up to Jinyoung speeding out of the changing room, pleather pants clenched tightly to his chest. “Hey, what was that about?”

“I. Need. To. Go. Home.”

“He was totally going to ask you out!”

“I told you, I don’t want to be asked out.” Jinyoung huffed. “And no, he wasn’t going to ask me out, I’m pretty sure he was laughing at me in his head.”

“Wait, where are you going?” Bambam followed and Jinyoung begrudgingly slammed the pair of pants down on the counter at the cashier. 

“I’m buying the pants.”

“You’re WHAT?”

“I’m buying the pants, then I’m going home. No. More. Questions.” Hot guy said he looked hot in the pants, which in turn made him like the pants more, perhaps he even got a bit attached. 

Plus he felt bad putting something so sweaty back on the rack.

* * *

When Jinyoung got home he immediately took a nap, feeling like he was already exhausted enough to sleep for the whole night, but he knew Jackson would kill him if he tried to ditch his birthday party.

He felt less than refreshed after waking up but it would have to do. After a quick shower, it was up to him to pick out an outfit before Bambam dropped by and they left for the party.

Jinyoung didn’t know why those stupid pants were calling out to him. Perhaps the washed-out office worker comments were finally getting to Jinyoung. Maybe he  _ was  _ a stick in the mud and the sweater vests were a bit much.

_ For Bambam _ , he thought. Just this one time, maybe the pants were a choice.

He paired them with what felt like fifty different shirts before he found a white tee that showed off much more forearm than he had ever shown before.

It wasn’t a big deal, Jackson was trying to scale down on his parties after all the times he got noise complaints, so he said this birthday would be low-key. He wasn’t sure what low-key meant- but he hoped it was a small gathering of his closest friends. Knowing Jackson that probably still consisted of 50+ people, but that didn’t stop his wishful thinking.

Bambam took a double-take as he walked down the stairs before melting into a shit-eating grin. “So, you really do want to get laid tonight.”

“Nope, just trying not to embarrass you, your Highness.”

“Nice try, I was fully expecting you to come down in your ugliest sweater vest just to spite me. This is a look with an agenda.”

“It really isn't.” Jinyoung persisted. 

“Maybe it isn’t since you gave up the prime chance to get laid already today, hint hint nudge nudge Mark from the changing room.”

“There was no way that was happening, he probably felt bad for me and threw some sort of empty compliment.”

“No, he was definitely trying to ask you out and you choked-”

“I did not choke, he wasn’t interested, and even if he was it wouldn’t work out because I can’t deal with the amount of embarrassment he had to see me go through today, now can you get in the taxi so I can get this whole party thing over with?”

“He doesn’t know about what you went through…” Bambam sighed and dropped it. “All right, but there’s no way you won’t end up with someone by the end of the night wearing this outfit.”

“Men are not worth my time. If they want to look, that’s fine, but I promise you I won’t end up with anyone tonight.”

“Want to bet? I’m sure I can find someone, hell, I’m sure Jackson will be five seconds away from jumping you if you walk in looking like that.”

“Jackson knows I’m not interested, what are we betting?”

“You go home alone, you win; you give in and take somebody home, I win.”

“Money? I’ll happily take money out of your clothing fund; that jacket looks like it cost way too much.”

“Uh, maybe bragging rights this time, the pockets are a little dry this week.”

“Free meal? Redeemed whenever the person wants?”

“Sure, but if I win we’ll both be getting a free meal, in a sense, so you know what to do.”

Jinyoung gave him an exasperated look to counter his grin. “I hope you know there’s nothing that will deter me if it means winning bragging rights against you. The meal is just extra.”

“We’ll see, I’m sure Jackson has hot friends, and now I know your type…”

“He was not my-”

“No,” Bambam stopped him. “Trust me, this one will be easy.”

Jinyoung smirked, knowing he was about to end Bambam’s whole career. He was an impenetrable wall and even though he slipped up a bit today, finding someone who made him feel that way was one in a million. There was nothing to worry about.

* * *

“Hey, Bambam!” The voice sent a chill down Jinyoung’s spine. It wasn’t easily recognizable, but why was it so familiar?”

“Mark, you made it!”

What.

What what what.

“Bambam,” He forcefully whispered, elbowing Bambam’s side. “What is that man doing here?”

“I was talking to him for a while, and I invited him to the party!”

“Jackson allowed that? No questions asked?”

“Yeah, he said it was whatever.” Bambam smirked. He had planned this. He knew all along.

“What kind of person agrees to go to a stranger’s birthday party?!”

“He was pretty hesitant, but I told him you were going and he agreed pretty quickly.”

Jinyoung took a deep breath. “I need to leave, right now.”

“That wasn’t part of the bet!”

“We didn’t agree on anything specific. I can leave whenever I-”

“JINYOUNG!” Jackson’s booming voice scared him shitless. It’s like he had a sixth sense for Jinyoung trying to escape. “Where are you going?!”

“Jackson-”

“Oh, did you meet Mark! He’s originally from America, Bambam invited him!” Jackson said, latching on Jinyoung and guiding him toward Mark. “We’re friends now.”

“I was actually leaving-”

“WHAT?” Jackson and those puppy eyes, how he hated them so. “You just got here! Why would you leave me?!”

Jinyoung was finally face to face with Mark, his hair styled up paired with a loose shirt with ripped jeans. He looked even better than he did earlier that day and damn it all, he did have a type. “I’m Mark, you’re the guy from earlier right? I didn’t get a chance to ask your name…”

“J-Jinyoung.” He shook his hand. Lots of veins too, super sexy veiny hands. 

Focus. No men. Men are trash.  _ Men are trash _ . He needed this mantra for the rest of the night. “Jackson, I think I need a drink.”

“Hold on,” He took a step back to examine him head to toe. “Did you raid Bambam’s closet before coming here? I don’t think I’ve seen so much ass since I had to share one locker room with three different fencing teams at nationals.”

“Jackson!” Jinyoung slapped a hand over his mouth, not wanting Mark to hear this. 

“Stopfhh!” Jackson licked Jinyoung’s hand so he would retract it. “We need some alcohol in you before you kill everyone’s vibe.”

“Jackson,” Bambam smiled. “I think we should get drinks for both of these guys, nobody should be empty-handed.”

“You’re right, what kind of host am I?” Jackson got close enough to Jinyoung to whisper in his ear. “You better not try to leave before midnight or I can only assume our entire friendship was but a farce.” 

Jinyoung felt that migraine coming back. “I’m not leaving, relax.”

“Good, off to the Wang bar to hook you guys up with my specialty cocktails!”

“Remember Jinyoung, there’s nothing to lose but a bit of dignity.” Bambam smirked, and he really hoped Mark hadn’t heard that before he left.

This whole thing was ridiculous because there was no chance in hell Mark would even try to make a move-

“So,” Mark started. “Jackson told me you were into guys.”

Help.

“No, I’m not actually.”

“Huh?”

“I mean, I’m not looking to date anyone now, so I’m not into guys. Right now.” Jinyoung wasn’t even drunk yet but Mark’s presence was already making this speech spiral into the realm of nonsense.

“Why?” 

How could he ask so plainly? “Listen, that’s not really your business, so if you had any… inclinations, I’m not interested.” Those words almost physically hurt Jinyoung, but he couldn’t let Bambam win. Not now.

“Oh, well that’s alright, but if you change your mind-”

“I’m not going to change my mind.”

“I can be very convincing if I want to be.” The way Mark’s tone dropped when he said that… goosebumps. “Can I get your number at least?”

Part of Jinyoung’s mind was already ready to lie down on the first flat surface he could find and be ravished, but the sane half of the brain side had to pull him back. “No, you really can’t.”

“All right, that’s fine.” He was grinning, why was he grinning? “I’ll go catch up with Jackson for those cocktails, nice meeting you.”

With that Mark disappeared into the crowd and Jinyoung felt his gut clench. Why was he so adamant about winning this bet again? 

“You look pained,” Bambam said as he handed him a cocktail. “Weird, for someone who isn’t into any man it really looked like you had the hots for Mark, it’s a shame you can’t bring him home.”

“I’m not into him, he's weird.” Jinyoung downed the cocktail in one gulp. “And he’s ugly.” Repeat more lies, repeat them until he believed them. 

“I dunno, he’s kind of hot to me. I wonder if he would say yes if I asked him out.”

“He won’t, he already tried to ask me out.”

“You turned him down? Then he’s free for the taking, I guess?”

“No, he is not,” Jinyoung said through gritted teeth. “Were you born evil or did you learn this somewhere?”

“Wow, you’re so into him. This is beautiful. I’ve finally found your weakness.”

“No, no no no, I am not into anyone and you’re not asking anyone out.” Jinyoung huffed. “I already turned him down, so I’ve pretty much won.”

“Then why is he walking back over here?”

Jinyoung looked up and sure enough, there he was again, still smiling. “I see you finished your cocktail really fast, so I brought you another one.”

“Thanks?” Jinyoung wanted nothing more than to get drunk out of his mind, and it would only take a few drinks to achieve that, but he knew he would make bad decisions if he let that happen.

Once again he felt himself staring for longer than normal. Mark’s cheekbones must've been handcrafted by angels directly- there was no way any normal human could be this beautiful. 

He needed to get out of here, seriously. “I need to use the washroom,” Jinyoung said. “Thanks for the drink.” Then he found himself trying to run away to the farthest corner of the house, pushing through the masses of bodies all here for a “small” gathering until Bambam and Mark were out of sight. He was now thankful this place was so crowded; it would be harder to find him. He needed to wait this night out while continuously telling himself that one guy was not worth all this over-thinking.

“Jinyoung… why are you under a table?” He looked up to find Jaebeom staring at him. He was an old friend, but he was also not big on partying so he didn’t think he would come.

“Avoiding social situations, you want to join me?”

“Can’t- already got yelled at by Jackson for sitting behind the kitchen counter. He’ll get upset if I try hiding again.”

“Ok, then can you tell me if you see Bambam coming this way?”

“No, but I saw him earlier talking to this hot guy-”

“Say no more, I don't want to hear about any hot guys.”

“No, he was really hot-”

“Jaebeom, please.”

“I’m just saying… do you know if he’s dating Bambam or what?”

Jinyoung’s right eye twitched. “Why do you care?”

“If I have to be here I might as well make the most of it.” Jaebeom said. Jinyoung read between the lines.

“He tried to ask me out earlier, so I’m pretty sure he’s single.”

“Wait,” Jaebeom squatted so he could talk to Jinyoung on a face to face level. “I know you’re still not over that whole breakup thing but did you really turn him down?”

“I have this silly bet thing going with Bambam, and I’m not allowed to take any guys home with me from the party, not that it matters since I’m not interested but…”

“Oh, so you fucked up then?” Why did he know him so well?

“Maybe a little, but I can’t give in.”

“Guess that means I can shoot my shot?” Jaebeom smiled. 

“You know what? I don’t care. It’s not like anything will happen anyway.”

“I mean, you don’t have to take him home exactly, and I’m sure you can still find a way to win as long as Bambam doesn’t find out you did anything, right?” 

That… was a loophole indeed. “I mean, yes, but Bambam is hovering around him to keep me accountable, I know he’s not going to let me get away with anything.”

“Well, you better think of something quick because Bambam is not the only one who’s trying to steal this opportunity from you.” Jaebeom suddenly pointed over his shoulder where he could see Mark dancing with Jackson. To be fair, Jackson was doing most of the dancing while Mark was just kind of smiling and going along with him, but he sincerely hoped Jackson wasn’t interested. That would be a conflict of interest of disastrous proportions. 

“Hold my drink,” Jinyoung said as he shoved the stupid cocktail into Jaebeom’s hand and ventured out on the dance floor. “Just need to make sure this is platonic grinding.” 

When he reached them Jackson had his hands wrapped around Mark’s neck, swaying against him to the beat of the music. He could tell Jackson was already way past the number of drinks he was allowed for the night.

“Jackson,” He grazed a hand over his neck, pulling his face away from Mark and towards him. “How many drinks have you had tonight?”

“Jinyoungie!!” He said, switching targets from Mark to Jinyoung in an instant. “It’s my birthday and I’m allowed all the alcohol I want, so you relax your pretty little face.”

His hands immediately slid down to rest on his ass and he knew he probably was not interested in Mark, but in anyone ready to give him attention. “I think you need some water.”

“I think you need to stop looking so handsome, who gave you the right to wear these pants? It should be illegal.” His hands slipped down lower. But before he could really cop a feel he was gently pulled away by Mark.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Mark said, softly, like if he talked too loudly Jackson might tip over. 

“Fingers?” 

“Bambam,” Mark called him over from where he was conveniently lurking nearby. “Go take Jackson and make sure he gets some water.”

“Jinyoung, you take-”

“Bam!!!!” Jackson changed targets. “Did you get a haircut, you look hotter than normal.”

“He’s your problem now, go on.” Jinyoung mocked, finally getting a moment’s rest from his hawk eyes.

Bambam glared at him before dragging Jackson away because he wasn’t having any luck with walking normally.

Mark quickly slid in, his arms wrapping around Jinyoung, not going straight for the ass as Jackson did but close enough. “This Bambam guy, he won’t leave me alone. Why? I wanted to look for you.”

Jinyoung swayed back and forth, knowing very well Bambam was probably pouring water down Jackson’s throat at lightning speed to run back here and catch him slipping. “I thought I told you I wasn’t interested.”

“You think I believe that? Your body language is telling a whole different story.”

“I mean, you can’t blame me after I made such a fool of myself earlier thinking you were Bambam-”

“Oh,” Mark said as he pulled Jinyoung a little closer. “Honestly, I only caught a bit of what you said. I thought you were flirting with me.”

Huh. “I ran away after though?”

“Playing hard to get…?” 

Perhaps this guy was a little dense; guess nobody is truly perfect. But still hot, which was the main point. Tipsy Jinyoung was not picky. “I have this bet going on with Bambam that I’m not supposed to take anyone home with me tonight-”

“If you don’t want to take me home, there’s plenty I could do to you right now.”

Jinyoung felt those chills again. “O-okay, yeah,” Horny Jinyoung brain cell was the most powerful brain cell he had apparently, especially involving Mark. Jinyoung started thinking about Jackson’s huge house and what room nobody would ever go in. Jackson’s bedroom was out of the question because that’s where Jackson would get deposited as soon as he passes out for real. Guest rooms were an obvious choice, so they would probably be occupied by other people by now. Couldn’t hog the bathroom, people did need to pee. “Do you know where the basement is?”

“No?”

“Walk down the hallway past the bathroom, there’s a white door; behind it there are some stairs, go down there and then go into the sliding door on the right; don’t let Bambam see you, I’ll distract him.” Bambam will never know. Maybe. Hopefully. “I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Mark let go of him and started walking in that direction, looking like he was going to the bathroom so nobody would suspect anything. Jinyoung’s mind truly is amazing.

Back in the kitchen, Jinyoung found Bambam trying to coax another cocktail out of Jackson’s hand, not having much luck. “Jackson Wang,” Jinyoung walked up behind him using his serious voice. “If you pass out again tonight I’m calling your mom and letting her know you’re not responsible enough to live in your own house.”

“Jinyoungie, what the hell? You know how pissed off she was last time, you wouldn’t do that.”

“I’m not going to because you’re not going to pass out and let people have free reign of your house again, now drink some water.” Jinyoung even filled up a glass for him. “Now.”

Even smashed Jackson had a hard time disobeying Jinyoung’s serious voice. “Fine!”

“Where’s Mark?” Bambam asked.

“He had to go home, he has an early shift tomorrow.” Jinyoung grinned. “I might leave soon too, you know these parties aren’t really my scene and my stomach feels like shit.”

“You really let him leave?” 

“Yeah, why, what’s the problem?”

“There is no way,” Bambam laughed. “Where is he?”

“He. Left.” Jinyoung insisted.

“Give me your phone. If you have his number you still lose the bet.”

“That wasn’t even part of it,” Jinyoung unlocked his phone and placed it in Bambam’s hand. “But you can check if you really want to, I am innocent.” Perhaps those acting classes Jinyoung took on a whim for extra credits were worth it after all.

“You’re acting too smug. I don’t trust this. No meal is worth it.” He handed the phone back.

“I told you to believe me, and you were just wrong this time.” Jinyoung then lurched over, holding his stomach, gagging a bit, “What the hell was in that cocktail?”

“Jinyoung, you throw up on this jacket and you’ll owe me much more than a simple meal.” Bambam said as he stepped backward.

“I’m-” Jinyoung lurched again. “I think I’m gonna be sick, I need a bathroom.”

“Stop talking and go away!” Bambam said, so scared he pressed up against the opposite wall.

“Take care of Jackson I’ll be right, oh god-” Jinyoung said running towards the bathroom, leaving Bambam once and for all. 

Hook, line, and sinker.

Jinyoung quickly sidestepped the bathroom and went straight down into the basement, knowing the door to the laundry room was one of the only ones with a lock. When Jinyoung slid the door open Mark was waiting there, leaning against the washer looking fine as fuck. Perhaps Jinyoung was the better evil mastermind after all.

“You’re late.”

“Were you timing me?” Jinyoung asked. “I still have to split a cab with Bambam back to our apartment, so I can’t stay here all night.”

“Is that so.” Mark walked up towards him, alone at last, wrapping an arm around his waist, letting it slide down low enough to caress his ass. “You think you can handle it if I go too fast?”

Jinyoung realized then he wasn’t sure what he was expecting from this and usually, he wasn’t down for much more than kissing on a first meetup, but this seemed too high stakes to let it go at just that. “Are you underestimating me?”

“We’ll see if you can keep up with the pace.” Finally, after convincing himself he wouldn’t ever get here, Mark’s lips were on his. It started out much more gently than he expected. He thought he was going to get attacked but Mark was clearly still a bit nervous despite the confidence in his tone, feeling out the response before letting the kiss run deeper, their lips pressing against each other more fervently.

Jinyoung was the one who let it go further, sliding his tongue into Mark’s mouth and reveling in the lingering sweet taste of whatever strawberry tainted cocktail Jackson had them drinking all night.

Mark’s hands were squeezing him through his pants, kneading his ass, wanting something more than a simple makeout session. 

Jinyoung let his hands travel down from Mark’s next to his chest, running his fingers across the slight outline of abs until he reached his jeans. The confidence he felt in that moment was crazy for his standards, but the nagging thought of the limited time they had only fueled him to go quicker and faster. The alcohol might’ve been helping as well. He palmed down against the hard bulge that had already formed, a moan slipping past Mark’s lips as he did.

“Wait,” Mark said, out of breath as he walked towards the washing machine, pressing a bunch of buttons until one of them made it turn on. (Did he… not know how to use a washing machine?) “There, that’ll block out all the noise you’ll make.” 

Ah yes, because making a ton of noise will help keep this discreet and won't draw attention to them at all. Jinyoung wasn’t ready to ruin the mood by pointing out the tragic logic- the door was locked and the music was booming anyway. “My noise? You were the one moaning into my mouth.”

“I’m sure I can make a lot of noises come out of that pretty mouth of yours.” 

“My pretty mouth is good for much more than that.” Jinyoung said boldly. He guided Mark so he was flush against the washer, the mild vibrations reverberating through as their bodies pressed together for another heated kiss. Mark's hot breaths felt like fire against his skin- heating him up from the inside out. 

Jinyoung used his free hand to undo Mark's pants, reaching inside and feeling his length through the thin material of his underwear. Mark let the deep moans come through a little thicker now knowing that no one could hear them unless they were right outside the door.

He didn't need any more convincing to sink down to his knees and pull Mark's underwear down with him, basking in the view of Mark’s gorgeous face paired with his equally gorgeous cock. It had been way too long since Jinyoung had done this but it all came back to him with vigor, his body moving before his mind could even think.

Just the tip first, careful licks and kitten kisses to tease him before letting his lips dip, encasing the warm shaft inside his even warmer mouth, letting his spit making Mark slick so he could glide halfway down easily before pulling up relishing in the wonderful groans coming from deep in Mark’s throat. His own heat pooled inside him, steadily growing as Jinyoung worked his magic.

“Fuck…” Mark murmured. Jinyoung could feel his knees buckling from the pleasure. “Holy shit.” Mark’s hand dug into the back of Jinyoung’s head, pushing him down further so his mouth was almost down to the base.

Jinyoung didn’t mind, loving the way Mark gripped at his hair. He could feel the building tensions overtaking Mark, pushing Jinyoung to go even faster. His tongue swirled and spit leaked out of his mouth and Mark’s hand pushed and pulled him harder and faster, pre-cum mixing with saliva and any coherent non-Mark thoughts gone.

Jinyoung knew Mark was getting close as he pulled himself off again, trailing his tongue down the length, tracing a particularly large vein once more before swallowing him down all the way to the base, making the loudest slick noise he could, sucking down hard and pushing Mark to his limit and leaving Jinyoung’s throat tingling.

Mark came with a whimpered cry of  _ please _ , whispering Jinyoung’s name after, trying to catch his breath as Jinyoung swallowed everything he could, a few droplets escaping and dripping down his lips, the suddenness shocking him in a good way.

Mark glided a finger across Jinyoung’s lips before he could wipe anything away, swiping droplets up and pushing them into his mouth, making sure nothing went to waste. Jinyoung moved automatically and licked them clean, not caring how lewd he was, only focused on the exhilarating tides of pleasure amplified every time he did something out of character. He couldn’t help it when he was so turned on and riled up- he hadn’t even been touched yet. 

“Mm,” Mark said, still spent and trying to catch his breath. He pulled his pants back up and Jinyoung worried Mark was going to leave him to help himself, but after a long exhale he spoke. “Turn around.”

Jinyoung obeyed as Mark walked around so that he was behind him. “You’re taking way too long,” Jinyoung provoked him. “Someone will realize we’re missing.”

“Too long? Should we end here then?” Jinyoung could feel Mark’s smirk beaming into his back.

“No, but I wouldn’t mind if you did whatever you’re going to do quickly, please.” The please ended out coming out more needy than firm. He was so hot before and now he felt so cold, the sweat cooling on his skin.

“Maybe you need to slow down a bit? I know you love to run but you can’t always be in a rush.” Mark gently put a hand on his ass, squeezing him again through the pleather material, running his fingers down where the material slid between the crack, teasing him gently. “Do you wear pants like this every time you go out? You’re not leaving much to the imagination.”

“What if I wore these especially for you?” He didn’t know he was going to the party, but it sounded like something thot mode Jinyoung should say so he went along with it.

“I’d be flattered, but I’d much prefer them off.” Mark said as he wrapped his hand around to the front he popped open the button and pulled down the zipper, his hands grazing Jinyoung’s very hard length in the process.

Mark went to pull them down and Jinyoung helped, wanting them completely off him immediately, not a shy bone left in his body. The open air on his exposed skin felt illegal, considering he wasn’t in the comfort of his own apartment, but it was still weirdly exciting.

Mark paused for a moment and it took a lot for Jinyoung not to turn back around and see the look on his face clearly, but he decided to stay as Mark didn’t say he could turn.

Soon a hand was on his back, gently pushing him forward, folding him over the top of the washing machine so his ass was sticking out and his stiff cock pressed against the cold metal. The machine was still whirring, the soft vibrations giving him the faintest hint of pleasure but it was so minimal it was like a constant edging leaving him glad he was finally feeling something but also left him craving so much more.

Mark’s hand landed on his ass, squeezing and rubbing and giving it plentiful love, exactly what Jinyoung wanted. He perked up a bit more when Mark’s fingers found their way into the crease, rubbing up and down but not entering anywhere, simply provoking him. “So beautiful, god, I lucked out tonight.”

He lucked out? Jinyoung was the one winning the jackpot. He yelped as the machine kicked into a different cycle, what mode did Mark end up putting this thing on? It wasn’t any stronger but the sudden change of rhythm sent a jolt through his veins.

He felt Mark shifting, dropping to his knees as Jinyoung had done earlier and in a twist of fate, Mark was kissing him on his cheeks, suckling on the skin and making Jinyoung feel a lot more than he had felt in many years. Honestly, it was a bit awkward to ask for it outright in the past, but there was nothing he loved more than people appreciating his ass.

“Do you like that?” Mark said, still moving at a snail’s pace but Jinyoung was suddenly so much more tense knowing where this was leading. 

He wanted to scream about how much he liked it, but he decided on a simple “mhm” to make sure Mark didn’t stop.

Mark’s hands dug deep into his cheeks, spreading them apart so he could kiss right on his rim, leaving Jinyoung trying to grasp at something so he could steady himself and stop shaking, but it took him a few tries before he could reach over and grab the edge of the washing machine, pressing himself higher so his ass would be in a better position.

After the kisses he used his tongue, hot and wet on his hole, licking him up and down, leaving Jinyoung breathless. He was never doubting himself or making any more ridiculous bets with Bambam ever again. He could’ve missed out on this because of his dumb pride? A tragedy, truly.

Pressed so close to the loud machine Jinyoung did not care about the noises anymore, he would moan loudly enough to let Mark know he should keep doing exactly what he was doing and that he was the only man in the entire world he respected at that moment.

By the time he started with his tongue, Jinyoung had a hard time stopping himself from screaming, as washing machines were decidedly harder to press your face into to muffle all the embarrassing sounds.

The vision of Mark’s stupid pretty face nose deep in his ass was doing wild things to his brain, wishing he had a better view than staring into the boring white metal, so he squeezed his eyes shut and let the rest of his senses take over. The obscene lapping noises of Mark sliding his tongue deep into his hole, the thrum of the washer pushing against him harder and vibrating just enough to let the warmth build up more and more as Mark kept making him feel so good, the sweat building up between their bodies and the metal so much Jinyoung would probably have to peel himself away in the end but that thought not bothering him at all because he was so turned on. He completely zoned out- almost forgetting they were doing all of this in Jackson’s laundry room.

The washing machine was not enough to get him off, but the way he was bent made it too hard to reach down and touch himself, so the edging continued for several minutes with Mark showing no interest in anything other than his ass. He was enjoying it severely, but he was getting to a point he wanted to cum; his vocal cords and his sanity were wearing extremely thin.

“Please… touch me.” He whimpered, not realizing how much his voice had deteriorated. 

“I am touching you?” Mark whispered against his sopping wet hole.

“Not there,” Jinyoung knew damn well he knew exactly what he was talking about. “I need to get off already, please…” Jinyoung tried to back down but Mark held him exactly where he was.

“I’m not finished yet.” He said simply, repositioning his hands to spread Jinyoung apart again and get back to exactly what he was doing, this time with double the intensity. 

Jinyoung almost couldn’t believe it; was he torturing him on purpose? Surely Bambam was suspicious by now, but on the other hand, he could probably sit here and get his ass eaten all night and still be immensely happy with his life choices, considering the circumstances. Mark was also enjoying this way too much. It would be a crime to stop him.

He angled his knee up a bit, trying to press his cock harder against the machine, focusing on all the dirtiest thoughts he could, letting every single small vibration send waves through him, trying desperately to push himself over the edge.

Mark finally moved down from his hole, giving it a few more kisses before dropping lower, licking down his perineum- sending a different jolt through Jinyoung as he let himself sink deeply into his bubble of pleasure, finally giving him that rising feeling that he was getting close.

It turns out Mark didn’t need to touch him at all, because after one more swipe of the tongue down his perineum Jinyoung lost it, the probably absolute insanity of this situation finally pushing him over the edge, jerking violently as he dripped cum down the side of the washing machine, the tides of pleasure rippling through him all too quickly.

His breath came out in heavy heaves as the situation in its entirety was slowly crashing down on him, realizing where he was and what he just did and with who.

His back cracked unceremoniously as he raised himself up, knowing he would be sore as hell in the morning after folding himself in that position for so long.

“You okay?” Mark asked as Jinyoung rubbed his lower back, picking up his discarded underwear and pants.

“I’m fine,” Jinyoung finally looked up at Mark then after not being able to see him for so long, his cheeks completely flushed and saliva smeared all over his mouth. There was no way he could stay here any longer no matter how much he wanted to. After he pulled his underwear on, he grabbed one of the million towels Jackson had all over this room, wiped Mark’s lips clean and then stole a kiss because he couldn’t help it. “Maybe kind of sore.”

“Sorry.” The slick confidence from earlier melting into the most caring voice he had heard from a man. There was too much to take in this evening, but Mark might’ve proved himself worthy of seeing again at some point. Mark took the towel from Jinyoung and wiped up the mess Jinyoung had embarrassingly forgotten about down the side of Jackson’s shiny new washing machine. “How do you open this thing?”

“You… you need to pause it.” Jinyoung said as he walked over and hit the stop button.  _ He really didn’t know how to use a washing machine _ . Mark opened it and dumped the towel in before closing the machine again, probably thinking that was a job well done. Jinyoung turned it on again and hoped Jackson wouldn’t question it too much.

“So,” Mark started as Jinyoung pulled those fateful pants back on. “Surely you can give me your number now...”

He quickly punched his number into Mark’s phone and told him to call him because he needed the probably comfier bed version of this sometime soon. “You stay here for a minute, leave after me.” 

After one more prolonged kiss, Jinyoung tidied his appearance up and unlocked the door, half expecting someone standing right outside but relieved that nobody was there. He tiptoed up the stairs (ignoring the soreness in his thighs and back with every step he took) to find most of the party had left for the night. The music had faded into somber beats rather than the fast-paced music from earlier.

Jackson was the easiest to find, lying face down on the floor in the middle of the living room. Nobody had even bothered to carry him upstairs this time. Jinyoung decided since he didn’t see Bambam he would be a good friend and at least carry him to bed.

Weird, Jinyoung had pulled him all the way up the stairs but his bedroom door wouldn’t open. “Hello?” He banged on the door. “You can’t be in here.” Usually, only close friends were even allowed in Jackson’s room, unless some guests were being super inconsiderate.

There was a bit of scrambling from the other side before it finally opened. “Jinyoung, there you are, are you feeling better?” Bambam’s voice took a suspiciously happy tone he had never heard in his life.

He was also a bit disheveled, the buttons on his shirt not even in the right holes. “Why are you hanging out here without even bringing Jackson? He was on the floor.” Jinyoung held Jackson up in his arms as if he was exhibit A.

“Oh, I didn’t notice-”

“All right, step aside!” Jinyoung pushed him aside, suddenly bursting into the room trying to find some evidence of wrongdoings. 

The bed was out of sorts but Jinyoung still dumped Jackson on it before scanning the room. Nothing seemed too out-of-place except for the messy bed, but Bambam still looked like he was hiding something. 

“Spill or I’ll check the closet.”

“Okay, calm down Jinyoung,” Jaebeom’s voice was the last he thought he’d hear, opening the closet door and standing next to Bambam. “He was still dancing when I left him…”

“You-” Jinyoung’s eyes jumped from Bambam to Jaebeom, back to Bambam. “With Bambam?” Both of them were close friends who had shown absolutely zero interest in each other until this very moment, so either they were very drunk or there was something Jinyoung did not know. He decided to go with the former. “Never mind, I don’t really care, do you want to split a cab or not?”

“Yes!” Bambam piped up, awkwardly waving to Jaebeom as he followed Jinyoung out of the room. 

He could almost laugh at how ridiculous this situation was, but it dawned on him that now he had dirt on Bambam. Bambam wouldn’t bug him about anything for the rest of the night. “So, didn’t know you were into elder emos.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh, did I strike a nerve? Seems like you’re the one who needs help keeping it in their pants.”

“First of all, no pants were removed. Second of all, I don’t have a second point but fuck you.”

“Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear that over my free-” Jinyoung, in his idiocy, was not looking in front of him, walking straight into a familiar bicep.

“...Mark?” Bambam said as Jinyoung looked up, mildly traumatized. “I thought you left?”

Jinyoung tried to creep back into his actor mindset as well. “Yeah, I thought you left as well?”

“Oh,” Mark stared at Jinyoung, his cheeks flushing. “That’s right. I left.”

Again, perhaps intellect wasn’t Mark’s strong point, arm still sexy though. “Then… you came back?”

“Oh yeah because I forgot… something. Well, nice seeing you again,” Mark stepped backward. “I gotta run!” He literally did run before Bambam got in another word. He was taking a great page from Jinyoung’s book- when the embarrassment is too much, just run for it.

“Hmm,” Bambam said as Jinyoung resumed walking outside. “HMMM.”

“Stop HMM-ing and just say it.”

“I don’t think you deserve that free meal.”

“I’m not bringing anyone home, admit I won.”

“There is no way nothing happened.”

“Well, maybe if you weren’t so busy sucking face you would’ve known something, but since you can’t prove anything….”

“So you kissed?”

“Hmm, who knows.”

They both waited in silence for a few moments waiting for their ride to show up, Jinyoung was very sure he finally broke Bambam.

“Jinyoung..”

“Yeah?”

“Why are your pants on inside-out?”

“What?!” Jinyoung immediately looked down knowing that was the end for him, but his pants were on perfectly fine, not a single button out of place. “You…”

“I see,” Bambam smiled, knowing that he was the ultimate winner that night. “I’m going to enjoy my free meal, how do you feel about lobster?”

Looks like Jinyoung was going to burn those cursed pants after all.

**Author's Note:**

> we love kudos and comments in this household, thanks for reading!


End file.
